Dilithium Dance
Dilithium Dance is the fourth episode of . Summary Part 1 (Stonedate 78628) Lyran count Pfrizzek hailed the Stoneship, asking whether Brianna Reiss would join the Sable Order, and, after she accepted, she was given her first mission: rescuing a squadron of cruisers that fell victim to a neutronic storm, while under radio silence. They realize that there was a downed freighter containing dilithium crystals so that they could repair the ships. And, as they beamed in the crystals, after left-clicking them on their targeting computer, a Klingon starship arrived and attacked the disabled squadron. Part 2 As transporters were being used, the Klingon ship attacked, taking out a tractor beam, closing in to engage the before it could fire its neutronic storm generator. In so doing, Brianna fires expanding sphere generators in order to down an enemy shield for boarding an away team. With 15 redshirts on the Klingon ship, they find that a single platoon was enough to capture the starship, while the Stoneship crew manages to save all three ships, and, after the third ship is saved, radio silence can be broken, with Lyran duke Kripke informing them that Brianna couldn't lead the assault into the Landfalk Shipyards. Part 3 (Stonedate 78630.47) Pfrizzek orders the captured Klingon ship to Chelymun, along with their own ship. Because they were low on antimatter fuel (among other things, like security guards), they were constrained to fly at warp 7.3. Brianna had the crew enter the Jadefire Run, with Mrazek complaining about the sand along the way. They also made a flag for use during the flag parade of the race. Before the race was run, they had a chance to eat meat other than tribbles in a pre-race feast in Helmara Keep, like Mongolian beef. Part 4 Brianna realizes that a Lyran bettor is about to wager sensitive information to an enemy Klingon bettor, in exchange for the schedule of a convoy departing Du'Qot and, taking advantage of the situation, she was ready to wager the schematics of the in exchange for more schematics, later retracting in favor of a gagh farm vs. a mansion on Malachor V. Urie then proceeds to fleece that very Klingon bettor of a container full of dilithium crystals after a dance-related wager. After a good night of sleep, the entire crew of the Stoneship go shopping in the Kartika Supermall until dusk. Part 5 Before the Jadefire Run begins, Brianna briefed her men about ambushing Klingon racers and only targeting Klingon racers, not realizing that Jutudiel is also racing. With such a dark course, the Klingon team gets ahead and a little push from Urie and Mrazek makes the Klingon team hit a lamp post. As they approach the city of Kartika, Brianna is ahead of Jutudiel, who then hits a bench along the cobble-covered way. When they get out of the forest, they cruise confidently towards the finish line, ending the race in a parking lot of the Kartika Supermall with a heat victory and, ultimately, the race. After the race is over, the governor of Chelymun challenges the Klingon bettor to a disruptor pistol duel. Quotes External link *Dilithium Dance on the Stoneship Files boards Category:Stoneship Files episodes